deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xemnas
Xemnas is a recurring antagonist in the video game series, Kingdom Hearts. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Algol vs. Xemnas (Completed by Shadow7615) * Darth Vader vs Xemnas * Xemnas VS Majora * Xemnas VS Sephiroth (Completed by LakuitaBro01.2) * Xemnas VS Pain * Solace vs Xemnas (By Zinniax-13) * Yūki Terumi VS Xemnas (By Commander Ghost) Battles Royale * Gilgamesh vs. Frieza vs. Xemnas With Organization XIII * Organization XIII VS The Akatsuki (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Broly * Cell * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Griffith (Berserk) * Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Loptr (Bayonetta) * Magneto (X-Men) * Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Sinestro (DC) With Ansem * Goku Black and Zamasu Death Battle Info History Xemnas is a Nobody, he was created from Terra-Xehanort's heart descending into darkness, Terra-Xehanort is the result of Master Xehanort forcing his heart into the body of Terra, a Keyblade Wielder who indirectly opened his heart to darkness, after resurfacing, Terra-Xehanort assumed the name of his master, Ansem the Wise, and he and his fellow apprentices banished Ansem to the Realm of Darkness. Their subsequent experiments cause them to lose their hearts in darkness, and Xehanort's being is split into a Heartless and a Nobody. The newly-born Xemnas then goes on to recruit the Nobodies of Ansem's other apprentices, and together, they form Organization XIII. While Xemnas's goal is ostensibly to summon Kingdom Hearts, he also seeks to gather thirteen vessels, each to bear a piece of Master Xehanort's heart. Abilities As the leader of Organization XIII, Xemnas wields nothingness, and manifests this as blades of energy called Ethereal Blades. It is noted by Axel that Xemnas's control over nothingness allows him to even reduce other Organization members into Dusks if he wants to. In his encounter with Sora as the "Unknown" in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and their first battle in Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas is very agile, and attacks with swift acrobatic combos with his blades. He can also teleport, fly, and create energy barriers to shield himself. Besides using them as melee weapons, Xemnas can fire his Ethereal Blades as laser-like projectiles, and can either fire them directly from his hands or create them in mid-air. In all three battles with Xemnas's unarmored form, Xemnas also incorporates some sort of attack that drains his opponent's health with a sphere of dark energy, though the exact manner of this is varied. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, in his encounter as the Unknown, Xemnas also had the ability to encase himself in a blue ball of energy that made it impossible for Sora to attack him, and would also fire out a set of powerful lasers. The ball would follow Sora around if he ever to tried to get away from it. In his first battle with Sora in Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas can encase him in a field of dark energy that steadily drains his health, that can only be broken by using the reaction command. In the final battle in Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas uses an attack known as the "Invitation to Nothingness", in which he ensnares opponents in a sphere of dark energy that slowly drains their life force. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xemnas has a Limit Break named All-Vanity, which summons an electric barrier around himself. Its Final Limit causes two laser beams to decimate enemies. After merging with his damaged artificial Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas becomes much more powerful - creating a realm within Kingdom Hearts named "The World of Nothing" that he possessed total control over, being able to instantaneously generate structures seemingly from nowhere and even creating a black hole at one point. While in his armor and aboard his dragon form, Xemnas has access to the powers and weapons of his fallen Organization comrades, such as Xaldin's lances and Demyx's power over water. In this form he remains in his throne, attacking enemies with his massive sword when they come close. He can still project barriers, and summon crests of light in the air to fire white beams of energy at his enemies. In the final battle of Kingdom Hearts II, Xemnas's power increases dramatically. He can create copies of himself, summon torrents of white and black thorns much like Twilight Thorn, and retains his normal ability to use his Ethereal Blades and project barriers. As his ultimate, final attack, Xemnas summons thousands of Ethereal Blades around Sora and Riku to bombard them from all sides with no hope of escape. Ethereal Blades Xemnas uses weapons called Ethereal Blades. They are beams of red energy and extend directly from the palms of his hands, without any hilt or handle. He can summon or disperse them at will, and is able to change their length as well. They are solid despite their appearance, but do not seem to have any cutting ability and are used as bashing weapons, more in the style of a club. The Ethereal Blades can also be used as projectiles and can suspend themselves in mid-air around a target before firing at them. As a desperation move, Xemnas can surround his enemy in darkness and fire an amazing amount of Ethereal Blades at them. The names of Xemnas's various Ethereal Blades seem to be references to iron-fisted leadership. Perhaps due to his preeminent power among the Organization, only one of his Ethereal Blades, Infinity, grants him a support ability. Feats * Led the first iteration of Organization XIII * Attaining enough hearts to fulfill his desire and achieve Final Xemnas * Continues to live on despite his defeat at Sora's hands * Rode a space-dragon made from Nothingness. Oh, It Happened. * Went undetected in a number of Worlds while stalking their Inhabitants * Strong enough to send Nobodies into virtual reality... How is that even possible? Faults * Most attacks leaves him vulnerable for a short time * Not an in-battle strategist * Prefers to plan fights out before they happen Trivia As the Nobody of Terra-Xehanort, Xemnas may have been capable of wielding a Keyblade, implying he simply chose not to, and he does use what appears to be Master Xehanort's Keyblade Armor against Sora and Riku. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Darkness Users Category:Disney Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Square Enix Character Category:Super Boss Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Pure Evil Category:Final Boss